La boda perfecta
by Leiram
Summary: Por fin había llegado el día en que Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell se casarían. Todo parecía ser perfecto, salvo por un pequeño detalle: faltan los anillos. ¿Podrán el novio, su hermano, un general y un ex principe encontrarlos?


**DISCLAIMER:** FMA no es mío.

* * *

**La boda perfecta**

Por fin el gran día ya había llegado. Por fin había llegado el día en el que Edward Elric se casaría con Winry Rockbell, su vieja amiga de la infancia y novia en la adolescencia.

Como era de esperarse, su boda era concurrida por figuras importantes como la Presidenta Olivia Milla Armstrong, la Emperatriz Mei Chan de Xing, un ex heredero a la corona de dicho país junto a su prometida, y varios oficiales del ejército de Amestris. Definitivamente, su boda era una de las más asistidas e importantes del país ya que, a pesar que Ed ya había abandonado la milicia hacía varios años, todavía era llamado, popularmente, el Alquimista de Acero.

Todo parecía perfecto hasta que se escuchó un grito.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NO TIENEN LOS ANILLOS!?

Alphonse y Roy se miraron con nerviosismo mientras escuchaban los gritos del novio.

-Creí haberte dicho, Al, que llevaras los anillos, ¿por qué no los trajiste?

-Bueno… iba a hacerlo pero luego llegó Mei y… no pude. –Soltó una risita nerviosa al ver la mirada de furia de Ed (sabía que se estaba controlando por ser su hermano)-. Pero antes de recibir a Mei le pedí al General que los trajera.

Ahora la mirada colérica de Ed se dirigía a Roy. El mencionado General se puso nervioso, pero aún así mantuvo la compostura.

-Verás, Edward, ocurrió que recibí un llamado de la Presidenta Armstrong para que la fuera a buscar porque su chófer se había enfermado. –Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda al recordar a la cabeza de la familia Armstrong (esa mujer podía hacer temblar al mismo diablo si quería).- Sin embargo, antes de salir logré alcanzar a Ling y decirle que no se olvidara de traer los anillos.

-¿Y dónde está Ling?- Preguntó Edward mirándolos fijamente. Estaba por tener un ataque de nervios y ellos lo sabían.

-No sé, no lo he visto desde que llegamos. Debe de estar en los invitados con Ran Fan.- Replicó Al.

-Entonces, ¡¿qué diablos están haciendo!? ¡Hay que encontrarlo! –Y a continuación, los tres salieron corriendo a buscarlo.

Claro que la tarea no era nada fácil. A pesar que la boda se celebraba en Risembool, había una gran cantidad de invitados, encontrar a Ling era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Lo tres lo buscaron sin parar sin éxito alguno. Edward se estaba agarrando las sienes, intentando reprimir un grito, hasta que su hermano señaló las mesas de los bocadillos. El alquimista dirigió su vista al lugar indicado y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al ex heredero de la corona devorándose toda la comida. Como un rayo, llegó a las mesas de comida y lo golpeó.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –le preguntó agarrándolo de la camisa después de pegarle.

-Comiendo- dijo simplemente y se tragó lo que estaba masticando. Gracias a Dios no se había comido el pastel, pensó Ed.

Rápidamente, Alphonse habló antes que su hermano terminara convirtiéndose en un asesino en el día de su boda.

-Ling, ¿trajiste los anillos de compromiso que el General dijo?

Los tres aguardaron en silencio y con esperanzas la respuesta mientras Ling cruzaba lo brazos y pensaba.

-Mmm… no. ¿Tenía que hacerlo?

Ya era oficial, Edward estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios. Con rapidez, Roy agarró a su antiguo subordinado mientras éste intentaba zafarse. Ling los miraba rascándose la cabeza, preguntándose que era lo que sucedía hasta que Al le explicó la situación.

-¿No deberíamos buscarlos entonces? –Al ver que tenía la atención de Ed continuó-. La boda empieza en una hora ¿no?

Si Ed estaba bajo un ataque nervioso, ahora tendría un colapso nervioso.

Lo más rápido posible, los cuatro corrieron al auto de Roy, o mejor dicho, los tres corrieron llevándose a Ling a rastras. No obstante, cuando iba a arrancar el auto, alguien golpeó una de las ventanillas. Ed la bajó, preguntándose quién era el idiota que les impedía salir. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su padre.

-Edward, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué-

-No tengo tiempo, anciano. Después hablamos. –Dijo interrumpiéndolo. Antes que Hohenheim pudiera contestar, el auto arrancó con Ed gritándole- ¡Trata de hacer algo de tiempo! Después te explico.

Así el vehículo desapareció a una velocidad increíble, dejando a un anonadado Hohenheim.

* * *

Sin embargo, a medio camino, el automóvil se detuvo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué paró, Coronel Bastardo?

-El auto se quedó sin combustible. En pocas palabras, estamos varados. –Y agregó molesto-. Y es General Mustang, Elric.

-¿¡Cómo que estamos varados!? ¡Mi boda comienza en una hora! ¿¡Cómo voy a buscar los anillos!?

-En realidad, empieza en 40 minutos –interrumpió Ling mirando su reloj.

-¿¡Qué!?

Abriendo la puerta con violencia (e ignorando el "¡ten cuidado con mi auto!" que Roy gritó), Edward comenzó a correr despavoridamente a su casa, que estaba a más a media hora en pie. Alphonse, Ling y Roy se apresuraron a seguirlo.

* * *

Con una patada, Ed abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¡Apúrense! Sólo nos queda diez minutos –Vociferó el Alquimista de Acero.

-¿Y cómo haremos para volver y llegar a tiempo si estamos a una hora de la boda? –Inquirió Ling.

-¿¡Quieres callarte y buscar los anillos!? –le bramó Ed -. ¡Para empezar, esto es la culpa de ustedes! ¡Si no hubiesen olvidado los anillos, no estaríamos aquí!

-¡Mi culpa! –Increpó Ling-. Era la tarea de Al traer los anillos, no la mía. ¡Él tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando, no yo!

-¿¡Qué!? –ahora era el turno de Alphonse para responder-. ¡Yo le pedí al General que los trajera! ¡Si él no se los hubiese olvidado no estaríamos aquí!

-¡Recibí un llamado de la Presidenta advirtiéndome que si no llegaba a tiempo me degollaría vivo! Además, mi distracción fue primordial, pero la tuya Alphonse ¿cuál fue? Fue la llegada de la bella Emperatriz Chan.

A todo esto, Al se sonrojó.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Ella me pidió si la podía acompañar hasta el lugar de la boda porque quería felicitar a Winry antes que se casara. ¡Fue por eso que le pedí a usted que llevara los anillos!

-¿Acaso quedaste tan abrumado por la belleza de la Emperatriz que no pudiste ni siquiera recoger unos anillos?

Si Alphonse ya estaba sonrojado, ahora era un tomate.

-De todas formas –continuó el General- Ling tuvo toda la culpa al final. Si me hubiese prestado atención cuando le dije que debía traer los anillos no estaríamos metidos en este problema.

El susodicho reaccionó al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Usted nunca me dijo que debía traerlos! ¡Lo habría recordado!

-¡Lo hubieras hecho si no habrías estado vaciando toda la heladera!

-¡Tenía hambre! ¿Tienen idea cuanto cuesta cruzar un desierto? ¡Por supuesto que iba a tener hambre!

-¡Tú siempre tienes hambre!

-¡No la tendría si la Emperatriz no me hiciera trabajar todo el tiempo!

-¡No hables mal de Mei! ¡Sólo estás celoso y frustrado porque ella se convirtió en la gobernante de Xing y no tú!

-¿¡QUIEREN CALLARSE!? –La discusión fue interrumpida por el grito de Ed-. ¡Esto es la culpa de ustedes tres! Por si no lo recuerdan hoy es mi boda, que ya debe estar comenzando.

Los tres bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados mientras veían a Ed sentándose en el piso. Se habían dejado llevar por la bronca que se olvidaron del propósito de la discusión. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado treinta minutos; es decir, la ceremonia ya había empezado.

Se sentaron en el piso junto a Edward.

-Lo sentimos, hermano. Nos dejamos llevar tanto que olvidamos los anillos.

-¿Qué haré ahora? Winry debe creer que la dejé plantada. ¿Cómo podré volver a verla de nuevo? Arruiné nuestra boda.

-Eso no es verdad. –Fue Roy esta vez quien habló-. Yo la arruiné, debí haber agarrado los anillos antes de salir.

-No, fue la mía. –Interrumpió Ling-. Tendría que haber prestado atención a lo que usted me dijo en vez de comer.

-Se equivocan. –Volvió a decir Al-. Si no me hubiese distraído con Mei y hubiese tomado los anillos, no los estaríamos buscando ni nos hubiésemos peleado. Estaríamos celebrando felices la boda de Ed.

Todos suspiraron.

Al final, volvió a hablar Edward.

-Yo no tendría que haber perdido el control así. No supe qué hacer y me descargué con ustedes.

-No digas eso, Edward. –Dijo Roy- Si en mi boda hubiese pasado esto, probablemente habría perdido el control también.

Todos sonrieron. Ed iba a decir algo más cuando escucharon que alguien abría la puerta.

-¿Paninya? –Preguntó Al, estupefacto al verla en ese lugar.

-Por fin los encontré, chicos. El señor Hohenheim me pidió que los fuera a buscar mientras él hacía tiempo para que no empezara la boda.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? –Quiso saber Ed, luego de escuchar aliviado que su boda todavía no había comenzado.

-Sólo tuve que seguir sus rastros. –Al ver sus caras atónitas, agregó- Ustedes no son muy cuidadosos ¿no? Encontré el auto del General Mustang no muy lejos de aquí, a partir de ahí fue algo difícil de seguir el camino, pero los árboles rotos y sus gritos fueron de gran ayuda.

Los tres sonrieron avergonzados en modo de disculpas.

-¡Vamos! El señor Hohenheim no aguantará mucho, además no querrás que Winry se enoje más ¿no Ed? –Y le guiñó un ojo.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Ed, algo le decía que su noche de bodas no sería como la había pensado.

-Pero, ¿Qué haré sin los anillos? –Preguntó recordando el motivo de todo este enredo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué no los tiene tu padre? –Preguntó Paninya sin entender nada.

-¡Oh! Ahora lo recuerdo. –Exclamó Ling.- Justo cuando me iba llegó el señor Hohenheim y me dijo que les avisara que él tenía los anillos.

Un escalofrío corrió por todo el cuerpo de Ling al ver las miradas de sus amigos.

-Chicos, somos amigos ¿no? –Añadió el ex príncipe al ver como otros se acercaban cada vez más.

Paninya, todavía sin entender nada, se preguntó por qué sentía la atmósfera tan pesada.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una escena singular. Su padre se encontraba en el centro del altar, al parecer, contando su primera cita con Trisha. Entre los invitados podían hallarse diferentes reacciones: algunos se encontraban molestos, como la Presidenta Armstrong; otros maravillados, como la Emperatriz Chan; y otros ocultaban su estado de ánimo como la Coronel Mustang o Ran Fan.

Lo más silencioso y rápido posible, cada uno fue mezclándose entre los invitados para encontrar a su acompañante mientras Ed se dirigía a arreglarse.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas, Roy? Más te vale tener una buena explicación. –Dijo Riza al ver a su esposo llegar, mostrándole su pistola escondida. Roy se rió nerviosamente.

-No vas a dispararle a tu esposo en medio una boda ¿no?

-No, pero si puedo hacerlo en casa. –Contestó con una voz fría.

Un nuevo escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Roy Mustang.

* * *

-¡Ling! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo eso? –Preguntó molesta Ran Fan, dispuesta a enseñarle una lección a la persona que golpeó a su prometido.

-Bien, es una larga historia. –Respondió el ex heredero, soltando una risita nerviosa.

* * *

-¡Al llegaste! –Gritó de la alegría la Emperatriz, y a continuación lo abrazó.

-H… Hola Mei.

-¿Dónde estuviste? Te perdiste la historia más romántica que oí hasta ahora. –Sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas- Nunca creí que tu padre fuera tan romántico.

* * *

Terminada la ceremonia, los aplausos no se tardaron en escuchar, celebrando y agasajando, al fin, la boda del alquimista y la mecánica. Luego que la fiesta hubiese terminado y el nuevo matrimonio despidiese a todos los invitados, se subieron al auto.

-Ahora me explicarás por qué te fuiste antes que comenzara nuestra boda. –Exclamó Winry sacando su fiel llave- Y más te vale que sea una muy buena.

Sí, definitivamente su noche de bodas no sería como la había creído, pensó Ed.

* * *

**N/A:** Escribir fics se está convirtiendo en un vicio XD.

Siempre quise hacer uno que sea mangaverse con mis parejas favoritas ¡y lo hice! Espero que lo haya disfrutado :D.

Como siempre, cualquier comentario y/o crítica constructiva será bien recibido.


End file.
